


L'era del Metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy, M/M, OOC, Trans Male Character, Visions, Visions in dreams, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve nasconde troppo alla squadra da cui pretende sincerità.Tony sta, pian piano, cadendo nel vortice della follia.





	1. Chapter 1

L’era del Metallo

Cap.1 Minacce dal passato  
  
Tony guardò Steve sdraiato nel letto e si voltò verso lo schermo del portatile di Rogers. Guardò l'icona delle mail e sospirò vedendo un centoquaranta lampeggiare rosso. Cliccò l'icona a forma di busta delle lettere e apparvero dei fogli olografici blu. Li guardò rapidamente, cliccando il simbolo della spazzatura alla pubblicità e quello di chiusura a quelle dei fan. Si fermò vedendo la foto di una testa di gallo insanguinata. ''Sono tornato... E ricordati, non perdonerò che una femmina in tutto e per tutto, come eri tu un tempo, abbia soddisfatto le voglie di tutti, tranne le mie" riportava scritto.  
Stark strinse i pugni, sentì le tempie pulsare e avvertì una scossa elettrica all’altezza del petto.  
“Jarvis? Rintraccia il mittente, decripta il codice, ricerca il significato di una testa di gallo mozzata e ordina alla mark di portarmi le mie cose” disse, duro.  
“Signore, le ricordo che il capitano Rogers le aveva chiesto di guardare la sua posta alla ricerca di dati dell'HYDRA, non per procurarle una caccia all'uomo”.  
Tony indurì lo sguardo, percepiva i muscoli tremare.  
  
_Conficcò il coltello nel ventre davanti a sé, ghignò tirando verso il basso lacerando la pelle e osservò il sangue colare macchiandogli il braccio e la maglia. Infilò la lama all'interno, le urla della vittima gli rimbombavano nel cervello e lui rigirò il coltello._  
  
Si leccò le labbra, alzò il capo.  
“Obbedisci e basta, Jarvis” comandò.  
"Sì signore" rispose meccanica l'AI.  
Tony camminò avanti e indietro nella stanza, sospirò raggiungendo il bagno e aprì l'acqua. Vi infilò sotto la testa sentendo il liquido gelato scorrere lungo le guance arrossate.  
< Devo aver visto troppi splatter > pensò.  
Tirò indietro il capo, lo scosse schizzando acqua intorno. Guardò lo specchio, ghignò.  
"_Ma_ chi voglio prendere in giro?" chiese.  
  
_Il riflesso ghignò di rimando, socchiuse gli occhi e poggiò le mani sul vetro.  
"Non sei pazzo" sussurrò.  
Tony indietreggiò, il riflesso uscì dallo specchio e gli scivolò alle spalle. Le strinse, fece scivolare le mani sulle sue braccia.  
"A chi non fa piacere fare giustizia? Non puoi farci niente; nel mondo non esiste".  
Lo girò di scatto, gli sollevò il mento.  
"Devi farla da solo".  
Lo spinse, facendolo cadere nello specchio._  
  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, espirò e uscì dal bagno. Infilò l'armatura, deglutì.  
"Hai tutto?" domandò.  
"Affermativo. _Ma_ forse dovrebbe..." disse Jarvis.  
"Andiamo".  
La sua armatura sfrecciò nel cielo notturno, passò sopra la città e fece lo slalom tra i grattacieli. Sotto di lui sfrecciavano le macchine. Superò una ruota panoramica le cui luci si riflettevano sulle placche della mark. Sorvolò il mare e proseguì, il vento sferzava l'armatura. Raggiunse un palazzo sopra una montagna, era quadrangolare e circondato da un campo di forza azzurrino.  
"_Ma_ guarda, Cap riceve lettere minatorie da gente con un castello circondato da un campo di forza e neanche avvisa… Ed io che pensavo fossimo amici" disse.  
"Il livello di energia delle difese è molto alto, penetrarlo sfiancherebbe l'armatura" avvisò Jarvis.  
"Possiamo sempre provare a bussare" ribatté Stark, sarcastico.   
Volò intorno al castello, scannerizzandolo.  
Individuò il generatore di energia, alzò il braccio tenendo il pugno chiuso e fece partire un missile anticarro, colpendolo. Questo esplose in una serie di scintille azzurrine e il campo di forza si disattivò. Una serie di torrette sopra il palazzo si attivarono, iniziando a sparare. Una serie di cecchini cominciarono a sparare con delle mitragliatrici, si sentirono diverse urla e si misero in movimento verso di lui una decina di carro armati. Delle torrette grandi quanto i carri armati uscirono dal terreno intorno al castello, iniziando a loro volta a sparare.  
Tony roteò tra i colpi schivando a destra e sinistra, si lasciò cadere in picchiata sparando ai cecchini e si rialzò di scatto sorvolando le torrette; vi fece cadere dei missili e attivò i propulsori allontanandosi dall'esplosione che rimbombò nell'edificio. Scivolò sul ghiaccio sparando a due carri armati con i repulsori, spiccò il volo e lanciò un missile sugli altri osservando il ponte crollare.  
"Toc toc" disse.  
I laser bucarono una finestra facendo esplodere i vetri verso l'interno, lui penetrò nel salone e rimase in equilibrio scannerizzando l'ambiente circostante.  
<… E pensare che c'è chi dice che i videogame non servono a niente >.  
Una serie di soldati vestiti di nero con delle svastiche sul braccio gli corsero incontro, puntandogli addosso i fucili.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
"Nazisti? Sul serio?" chiese.  
Atterrò, sentendo il ticchettio dei colpi d'arma da fuoco colpirlo, i proiettili rimbalzavano sulla mark.  
  
_Scattò in avanti, afferrò la testa di un soldato e la sbatté contro il terreno spaccandola. Sollevò il corpo esanime lanciandolo contro due soldati e afferrò il braccio di uno alle sue spalle. Lo ruppe con un suono secco, spinse all'indietro la vittima, e gli tirò un colpo con il gomito della mark, spezzandogli la spina dorsale. Vide altri tre correre via, volò davanti all'uscita e ghignò. Gli sparò alle gambe, gli afferrò le spalle e li sbatté ripetutamente in terra osservando il pavimento macchiarsi di cremisi, il sangue bagnò i suoi stivali._  
  
Deglutì, sparò alle gambe e alle braccia dei soldati con dei laser facendoli cadere in terra. Li superò, vide una serie di computer e uscì dall'armatura.  
"Fammi sapere cosa c'è qui, J. Io cerco l'ammiratore segreto di Cap".  
Il computer si accese e si susseguirono una serie di schermate diverse. Rappresentavano archi di trionfo in cemento armato, armi aliene e diversi palazzi antichi di Milano, Lisbona, Parigi e Londra.  
Tony vi passò davanti, chiuse e riaprì velocemente gli occhi un paio di volte.  
"Ok. Un fissato con gli alieni. Fantastico".  
Sospirò, camminò per la stanza sentendo i gemiti sottili dei soldati diventare più ovattati. Uscì dalla stanza, tastando la parete di pietra.  
"Se conosco i castelli, c'è sicuramente un passaggio segreto che porta dove voglio arrivare" mormorò.  
Si portò il dito in bocca, girò su se stesso tenendolo sollevato e arricciò il naso. Avanzò verso una parete dietro dei tavoli, la tastò.  
"Passaggio segreto... passaggio segreto..." sussurrò. Spinse con più forza, una parte di parete scattò, aprendosi e lasciando vedere un passaggio con delle scale di metallo, illuminato da delle luci elettriche al neon appese in alto ai lati.  
Stark sogghignò, scese le scale velocemente fino ad una stanza al cui centro si trovava il cadavere di un leviatano.

Tony guardò i tavoli osservando dei residui di robot, ne carezzò uno aggrottando la fronte.  
"Bioingegneria aliena" mormorò.  
Si morse il labbro.  
< Ok, qui bisogna davvero avvisare Cap. O gli Avengers. O lo SHIELD. O tutti e tre > si disse.  
Si voltò, sgranò gli occhi vedendo lo scettro di Loki. Lo raggiunse, allungò la mano e ne sfiorò la pietra azzurra appuntita.  
  
_Lo scettro si sgretolò, una pietra aranciata cadde sul suo palmo. Lui la strinse, si voltò e vide il leviatano passargli accanto. Osservò il paesaggio distrutto attorno a sé, deglutì e aprì le mani, sotto ogni nocca e al centro del dorso di entrambe le mani c'erano delle gemme. Tony alzò il capo, vide Hulk impalato con il corpo proteso verso Natasha; distesa con il collo spezzato e le braccia tese verso Clint, il quale era trafitto da dozzine di frecce. La gamba di Barton era vicina al braccio di Thor, il mantello rosso in brandelli era sparso attorno al corpo, che indicava lo scudo spezzato di Capitan America. Steve giaceva contro una roccia, Tony lo raggiunse e si piegò toccandogli il collo con due dita. Quello gli afferrò il polso, le gemme sulle mani di Stark brillarono e Steve lasciò la presa._  
"Potevi... salvarci" sussurrò.  
Tony deglutì, si alzò e vide i leviatani dirigersi verso il pianeta. Allungò una mano verso il buco che dava sulla Terra e le gemme brillarono facendo esplodere tutto intorno a lui.  
  
Tony scosse il capo, guardò lo scettro e lo afferrò girando su se stesso.  
< Solo visioni > pensò.  
Risalì le scale, raggiunse l'armatura e la mise.  
"Cambio piano. Torniamo da Cap. Facciamo saltare questo posto, nel tragitto".  
"Con grandissimo piacere, signore" fu la risposta di J.  
Tony spiccò il volo, lanciò una serie di bombe sul castello e vi mirò con i laser, facendole esplodere. Volò via sentendo il rimbombo alle proprie spalle, guardò lo scettro che teneva in mano e strinse le labbra.  
< Posso gestirla. Devo gestirla. Riuscirò a fare in modo che passi > pensò.  
Sorvolò nuovamente il mare, sfrecciò a velocità super-sonica fino a casa propria, rientrò dalla piattaforma e uscì dall'armatura. Le indicò la porta, la Mark uscì stringendo lo scettro. Tony raggiunse Steve, lo scosse per la spalla.  
"Cap" chiamò.  
Si rizzò, incrociò le braccia.  
"Abbiamo un problema".

Cap.2 Insieme  
  
Tony aprì una serie di schermi olografici, fece ruotare la sedia, e li indicò a Steve.  
"Dai dati che mi hai fornito sono arrivato a questo castello. La struttura energetica che lo costituiva era composta da pura energia che si autoalimentava, come quello che proteggeva il macchinario che ha creato il buco dimensionale a New York. Fortunatamente, il macchinario del castello era privo di difese e sono riuscito a distruggerlo. L'allarme automatico ha fatto schierare una serie di difese degne della seconda guerra mondiale e...".  
Vide Steve aggrottare la fronte, arricciò il labbro roteando gli occhi.  
"Dei nazisti nascondevano un'immensa quantità di dati, con coordinate di luoghi, e anche pezzi di robot. Non completamente meccanici, anche con parti biologiche". Si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Diciamo per metà di metallo e per metà no, ok?_ E _avevano uno dei chitauri. Quelli grossi".  
Impilò davanti a Steve i video del luogo, ed incrociò le braccia.  
< Forse è meglio non dirgli che sono arrivato lì perché lo hanno minacciato di stupro > rifletté.  
Steve strinse le labbra sulla fronte corrugata gli scese un rivolo di sudore.  
"Dobbiamo avvertire la squadra. Thor voleva essere informato in caso avessimo trovato lo scettro di Loki" disse con voce roca.  
Tony annuì, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
"L'ho portato in laboratorio. Non l'ho ancora toccato, ma sbrilluccicava, quindi forse è meglio chiamare qualcuno che ne sappia qualcosa". Allargò le braccia.  
"Non ho idea di cosa volessero fare con Chitauri, mezzi robot e mappe architettoniche".  
Steve prese con entrambe le mani la sedia, la sollevò indietreggiando e si mise in piedi. Si allontanò dando le spalle a Tony.  
"Mi occupo io di chiamare gli altri" disse, uscendo.  
Tony annuì, tornò a guardare gli schermi e strinse le labbra osservando i dati scorrere davanti a sé.  
"Signore, ha pensato di riferire al capitano le sue condizioni?" chiese Jarvis.  
Tony scosse il capo, arricciò il naso.  
"Non adesso. Siamo in un bel casino" sussurrò.  
Si alzò, vide un'icona sullo schermo e aprì l'e-mail. Sorrise, uscì dalla stanza.  
"Cap, buone notizie" chiamò.  
Steve si fermò, alzò lo sguardo e vide lo Stark in cima alle scale.  
"Ossia?" chiese, risalendo di un paio di gradini.  
Tony sorrise, scese i gradini e dimenò le mani in aria.  
"Banner ha detto che è dentro. Lui e la Romanoff sono riusciti a perfezionare la ninnananna, il tuo piano di emergenza, e arriveranno in venti minuti da Malibù dove li avevo lasciati" annunciò. Aggrottò la fronte, e guardò Steve.  
"Cosa succede, Cap?".  
Steve inarcò un sopracciglio biondo e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.  
"Puoi contattare anche la Foster per fare arrivare qui il suo boyfriends asgardiano?" chiese atono.  
Tony alzò le mani.  
"Non l'ho chiamato io, mi ha contattato lui. Non ti avrei rubato il primato" scherzò. Si avvicinò, arricciò il naso.  
"Che ci riporta al punto di partenza. Sei praticamente svenuto nel mio letto dopo avermi chiesto di controllarti le mail, sono andato in una missione suicida e non mi stai ancora rimproverando; c’è di più, non mi hai ancora detto niente a riguardo di scettri magici pericolosi che non devono essere toccati".  
Steve s'infilò la giacca di pelle nera che teneva appoggiata sul braccio e incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Hai toccato un punto importante. Non giocare assolutamente con quello scettro" sibilò.  
Tony strinse i pugni.  
< Oh beh, non volevo arrivare a questo, ma sembra sia indispensabile > pensò. Si mise davanti a Steve, alzò il capo guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Nelle tue mail c'era una di minaccia. Veniva dai computer del castello. Non era qualcosa di simpatico, e visto che eri K.O. ho voluto fare da solo". Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"Lì ho avuto delle allucinazioni. Non so cosa ti passi per la testa, ma così non aiuti". Infilò le mani in tasca e dondolò sul posto.  
  
_Steve abbassò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi color ghiaccio e gli afferrò i capelli tirandolo in avanti._  
"Non credo siano affari tuoi" sibilò.  
Lo spintonò facendolo rotolare oltre il tavolino, Steve gli premette il piede sulla gola e Tony gorgogliò guardandolo con occhi liquidi. Steve premette più forte, Tony gli morse la gamba e scattò all'indietro. Si avventò su di lui, facendolo cadere in terra. 

_Tony lo colpì ripetutamente al volto fino a spaccargli il labbro, Steve rise aprendo le gambe e inarcò il capo all'indietro.  
"Senza l'armatura sei solo un altro come tutti".  
Tony gli tirò una testata facendogli saltare tre denti._  
  
Stark abbassò il capo tremando, deglutì.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo tirò con sé su per i gradini, fino al pianerottolo.  
"Non dovresti leggere le mail altrui, ma se hai delle allucinazione è meglio che ti stendi fino all'arrivo di Banner" sussurrò.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il battito cardiaco di Steve. Regolò il respiro seguendolo, rilassò le spalle.  
"Mi avevi detto di controllarti il computer, non pensavo che ...". Si mordicchiò il labbro.  
< La verità paga, i segreti uccidono > pensò. Alzò il capo.  
"Succede da un po'. Banner è un esperto di biochimica, non di psicologia o neurologia. Lo sto dicendo a te perché ...". Sbuffò, aprì gli occhi e accennò un sorriso.  
"Perché ho visto che stavi prendendo le distanze e volevo avvicinarti. Dici sempre di fidarsi della squadra, no?".  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò, piegando in avanti le spalle. Condusse Tony fino al salotto e lo fece adagiare sulla poltrona.  
"Nemmeno io sono uno psicologo" mormorò.  
Tony gli strinse la mano, trattenendolo.  
"Lo so… E neanche io lo sono" disse. Lo guardò, e accennò un sorriso. "Posso sapere cosa c'è che non va?" chiese. Lo indicò e ridacchiò.  
"Indossi una giacca di pelle. Sto parlando con il tuo lato oscuro?".  
Steve roteò gli occhi e si sedette sul divano accanto a lui.  
"No, è la giacca per andare in moto. Pensavo di dover andare fino a casa di Natasha".  
Tony carezzò il tessuto.  
"Guida lei, vero?" domandò, divertito; batté le palpebre ripetutamente, e scosse il capo.  
"Mi 'spiace per la mail. Ti ha insultato pesantemente, e pensavo ...". Si passò la mano tra i capelli, si morse il labbro.  
"Non mi piaceva l'idea che tu l'affrontassi da solo… _Ma_ nel tempo che davo un'occhiata mi è caduto addosso tutto".  
Steve si ritrasse e si appoggiò sul divano, stringendo i pugni.  
"Hai idea di come contattare Clint? Manca solo lui" ribatté.  
Tony scrollò le spalle.  
"Lo porterà Natasha, immagino". Alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi erano lucidi.  
"Mi dispiace. Davvero. La prossima volta chiederò di potermi fare gli affari tuoi" sussurrò.  
Steve si strinse le ginocchia con le mani e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il pavimento.  
"Se non ti fossi fatto gli affari miei, la situazione sarebbe ancor più grave" sussurrò.  
Tony accennò un sorriso, si piegò in avanti.  
"La squadra sarà qui a minuti. Metteremo tutto a posto" promise.  
Ci fu un fruscio, Tony scattò in piedi.  
  
_Il vetro della finestra esplose, Steve si gettò su di lui facendo rotolare entrambi in terra. _

_Tony alzò il capo, intravide delle ombre dal volto sfocato avanzare. Una delle due afferrò Steve per il collo, lo sbatté sul divano e gli strappò i pantaloni. _

_Tony si alzò, l'altra ombra lo baciò con foga e lui si dimenò; sentiva i gemiti di Steve in sottofondo. _

_Tony tastò dietro di sé, afferrò il bicchiere di vetro e lo spaccò in testa all'aggressore. I cocci gli graffiarono le mani, ne prese uno e raggiunse il divano._  
"Tony, no!" urlò Steve.  
Lui ghignò, conficcò il frammento di vetro nel collo del violentatore e calciò il cadavere. Lo colpì ripetutamente alle costole sentendolo gorgogliare. Si voltò verso Steve, lo vide indietreggiare e gli afferrò i polsi. Conficcò un pezzo di vetro nella mano destra di Steve, trapassandola, unendola con l'altra mano.  
"Ora supplicherai me" mormorò.  
  
Clint fece ritirare la corda della freccia, rinfoderò l'arco e sorrise.  
"Ho sentito che parlavate della squadra. Nat sta parcheggiando e Thor è già nell'atrio che si chiede come funziona un ascensore".  
Steve si alzò, guardò Tony e si voltò verso Clint.  
"Barton, fai riunire la squadra nello studio" disse. Si voltò verso Stark e gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
"Calmati, è solo Clint" sussurrò.  
Clint unì i talloni, uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale.

Tony lo guardò, sospirò e si passò le mani sul volto.  
"Non pensarci. Sono il miglior esperto di robotica del pianeta, nonché il tuo migliore uomo. Se ci sarà una battaglia, avrai bisogno di me". Sorrise, espirando. "Per ora posso ancora gestirla, ok?".  
Steve si morse l'interno della guancia e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Attiva gli schermi" sussurrò.  
Tony sogghignò, si portò due dita alla fronte.  
"Ai tuoi ordini, Capitano". Uscì dalla stanza, imboccando le scale.  
< La riusciremo a gestire > pensò.  
Guardò gli Avengers nello studio, Bruce era seduto davanti agli schermi con Natasha in piedi alle spalle, Clint stava acquattato sullo schienale del divano mentre Thor camminava su e giù.

Tony si voltò, vedendo Steve scendere.  
< Insieme >.  
Rogers gli sorrise e le sue gote divennero rosate.  
"Insieme" sussurrò.

Scritta sentendo: Fallulah - Give Us A Little Love.

Cap.3 Verità alla squadra

"Ho intenzione di dirvi tutta la verità, come squadra, prima di andare avanti e parlare della tragedia che incombe" spiegò Steve. Avanzò avanti e indietro davanti alla tavola, intorno a cui erano seduti gli altri Avengers. Si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e ispirò, gonfiando il petto; si massaggiò il collo e rizzò la schiena.

Thor allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo, colpì Natasha con un calcio alla gamba. Deglutì e tirò indietro i piedi, conficcando il capo tra le spalle.

"Sono a conoscenza del fatto che non abbiamo molto tempo. C'è della bioingegneria aliena che potrà fare gravi danni, Tony la sta già controllando" bisbigliò Steve. Raggiunse il tavolo e vi appoggiò le mani di sopra. Si voltò verso Clint, vedendo un rivolo di sudore sulla fronte di Barton.

"Stark ha scoperto questa base nemica seguendo le tracce di una mia mail. C'è un motivo per cui prima ancora di combattere l'Hydra, avevo deciso fermamente di combattere i nazisti" spiegò. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e più scure.

"Io credo fermamente che i nazisti andassero fermati, gli innocenti protetti. Negli anni in cui ho vissuto, queste erano cose che sentivamo tutti. C'era fame e terrore, fare la propria parte era essenziale. Però, da Avengers, per finire di spronarmi ci voleva una vendetta" spiegò. Si girò verso Tony, guardò l'iride castana scura di lui, la luce candida che illuminava i riflessi ambrati concentrici intorno alla pupilla.

"Ho conosciuto Hitler. Io e Alì ci conoscevamo davvero, anche se ho preso a pugni solo falsi nella mia carriera. Siamo stati rifiutati dalla stessa accademia di belle arti a Parigi, nello stesso anno… Ed io, rifiutai lui" spiegò Steve.

Tony lo guardò, strinse i pugni premendoli contro le ginocchia; i muscoli tesi gli tremavano. Natasha si scostò da Thor avvicinandosi a Banner, sospirò togliendosi una ciocca di capelli rossi dal volto.

"Un uomo che non accetta un no come risposta, pare" disse.

Bruce deglutì, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso ed espirò.

"Steve, non sei obbligato a dircelo. Ci fidiamo del tuo giudizio comunque" lo rassicurò.

Clint guardò Steve, Tony e ancora Steve.

< Distrae l'attenzione dal comportamento anomalo di Stark con rivelazioni che ci porteranno probabilmente ad intraprendere una missione. Sa che io li ho visti, ma evidentemente non crede che condividerò la notizia con la squadra > si disse.

Scrollò le spalle, sorrise e si rannicchiò maggiormente sullo schienale del divano sopra la testa di Natasha.

"Quindi abbiamo un bersaglio?".

"Teschio rosso trovò il suo modo di diventare immortale. Però, il Lupo deve averne trovato un altro, anche più di uno. Dire che Hitler è il nuovo capo dell'Hydra, però, è riduttivo. Io e te, Natasha, ci siamo accorti che è l'intera società americana e forse mondiale ad essere corrotta" spiegò Steve. Accarezzò la spalla di Tony e gli sorrise. Si voltò verso Banner e deglutì rumorosamente.

"In ogni caso, nella base che ha trovato Stark, con lo scettro di Loki e i dati delle armi chitauriane, stavano creando un esercito di robot" spiegò. Indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla scrivania.

Fece il giro e si avvicinò a Banner, piegandosi verso di lui.

"… _E_ credo che qualcosa abbia colpito Stark" bisbigliò.

Bruce si voltò di scatto verso Tony, Tony salutò con la mano sogghignando.

"Parlate di me? Non dovete farlo a bassa voce" disse quest’ultimo.

Clint incrociò le gambe, e ticchettò sulle ginocchia.

"Forse dovremo dividerci in due gruppi. Uno può concentrarsi nello scoprire le forze corrotte americane e mondiali, trovare le prove e fare qualcosa a livello politico, mentre l'altro può occuparsi dell'esercito di robot" propose.

Natasha lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Non sapevo che facessi anche proposte d'azione" lo derise.

Clint scrollò le spalle.

Steve si voltò verso Clint, annuì ed incrociò le braccia al petto, con i pugni chiusi.

"Bene Barton, chi proponi?" chiese.

Thor si tolse il martello dalla cintola e lo fece ondeggiare.

"Io voglio occuparmi dello scettro, è ciò che rimane degli errori di mio fratello. È morto da eroe, non voglio che niente torni a infangare il suo nome, così che il Valhalla lo accolga".

Natasha accavallò le gambe e ticchettò sul ginocchio di Clint.

"Possiamo occuparci noi della politica. Al governo ormai mi conoscono, ma Clint non può prendere le informazioni da solo, quindi io prendo le informazioni e lui si infiltra".

Tony ticchettò ripetutamente i piedi in terra.

"Io vengo in azione. Sono la migliore artiglieria pesante controllabile esperta di armi aliene a disposizione, non puoi fare a meno di me". Si guardò intorno, le dita gli tremavano ed inspirò.

< Questa è paura. Dalle mie reazioni, direi di essere prossimo ad un attacco di panico. Devo concentrarmi su altro prima di averlo davanti alla squadra >.

Aprì un pannello olografico e mostrò la figura del castello.

"Le loro difese sono buone, ma non così tanto da richiedere Hulk. Io sono riuscito ad abbatterle da solo, quindi non c'è pericolo".

Steve raggiunse la parete e vi si appoggiò.

"Banner, Tony, voi due cercate prima di capire scientificamente cosa abbiamo davanti. Stark, manda le tue armature a prendere i resti di ciò che hai trovato alla base. Clint, Natasha, va benissimo che vi occupiate del governo" ordinò.

Si voltò verso Thor e ticchettò il piede sul pavimento.

"Se ci fosse una minaccia mentre state lavorando, io e Thor verremo a darvi man forte con i cari vecchi muscoli". Concluse.

Natasha roteò gli occhi accavallando le gambe.

"A noi non serve, io e Clint abbiamo fatto di peggio" assicurò.

Tony si alzò camminando in tondo.

"Più muscoli di Hulk, dubito che potrai portarne".

Steve lo raggiunse e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Lo so, ma al momento ci serve il cervello di Banner" disse gentilmente. Si girò verso gli altri e piegò di lato il capo. "Volete qualche altro chiarimento o ci metti al lavoro?" chiese.

Bruce sospirò, si alzò e sfiorò la mano di Natasha.

"Vado a controllare il laboratorio".

Natasha annuì, guardò Clint con le labbra strette.

Clint saltò giù dal divano. "Chiedo a Stark delle ricetrasmittenti criptate e ti raggiungo".

Natasha strinse le labbra ed uscì.

Clint si avvicinò a Steve e Tony, li guardò.

"È grave?" chiese.

Tony deglutì, si leccò le labbra.

"Forse" ammise.

Steve guardò Tony, corrugò la fronte e chinò il capo, il ciuffo biondo gli finì davanti al viso.

"Ha bisogno di controlli" bisbigliò.

Clint si sporse, Tony indietreggiò mettendo le spalle al muro e Barton indietreggiò.

"È malato?".

Tony poggiò le mani sul muro.

"No" disse, duro.

Steve si mise tra Clint e Tony, coprendolo con il proprio corpo.

"Tu non eri malato quando Loki ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello. È solo recettivo" ribatté indurendo il tono. Allargò le braccia e piegò in avanti il capo.

"Potrebbe essere utile per capire cosa ci attaccherà". Lo difese.

Tony accennò un sorriso ed annuì.

"Speriamo serva a qualcosa".

Clint alzò le mani, indietreggiando.

"State attenti" si raccomandò.

Steve annuì.

"Lo saremo".

“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt di A.G.: Marvel Steve

Casella 94: infanzia

Steve decide di non avere più segreti con una persona a cui tiene molto. Quindi decide di raccontargli un segreto, legato alla sua infanzia, che sperava poter dimenticare.

Cap.4 Complicate ammissioni

Rogers prese un pezzo dell’elmo di Ultron e lo gettò nella pira di fuoco che si alzava davanti a lui, intorno a lui c’erano i resti di calcinacci, case crollate e pezzi di macchine.

“Se Stark non avesse avuto quell’allucinazione, a quest’ora Sokovia sarebbe distrutta” sentì dire Clint.

Steven si massaggiò la spalla, i suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi.

“Se non avesse avuto quella visione ora non sarebbe in coma!” gridò. Serrò un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella carne, rabbrividendo. “Quelle dannate gemme andavano a modificare la sua mente per metterlo in contatto con quel dannato folle! Oh, ma sarò pronto per Thanos.

Ora è caduto Ultron, il prossimo sarà lui. Non riuscirà ad avere tutte le gemme!” sbraitò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Capitano, Stark si riprenderà. Lo sa quanto è forte” ribatté Barton.

Steve si sfilò il caschetto azzurro della cuffia e lo lasciò cadere per terra, accanto al proprio scudo.

“Io so solo che stava cadendo a pezzi e…”. Iniziò a dire, del sangue iniziò a scivolargli dal naso. < No, non di nuovo > pensò, indietreggiando.

“Capitano!” gridò Barton, correndogli incontro. Lo sostenne, Rogers lo allontanò, scuotendo il capo, vedendo sfocato.

“Non sto più riuscendo a controllarmi. Svenimenti continui e debolezza. Dannazione” ringhiò, sputando per terra.

Barton lo aiutò a sedersi.

“Sicuro che Thanos non sia in contatto anche con la sua di testa?” domandò.

Steven guardò il terreno disseminato di carcasse di metallo dagli occhi spenti, Jarvis in versione androide sorvolava sopra di loro per controllare non ve ne fossero più in piedi.

“Sicuro. Sin da bambino ho avuto difficoltà a controllare le emozioni troppo forti. La vergogna ed il senso di colpa mia stavano divorando.

Da quando quel demone è tornato dal mio passato, mi sembra di essere ripiombato nell’incubo…

Ed ora Stark, gli avevo promesso che ce la saremmo cavati insieme” gemette, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Capitano, no, Steve. Noi Avengers siamo più che amici, siamo una famiglia. Sia sincero con me, la prego. Si sfoghi o non avrà la forza di stare in piedi, figuriamoci di affrontare Thanos.

Per quanto lei sia nato prima, al momento io potrei essere suo padre” disse Clint.

Rogers fece un sorriso storto e gli prese le mani nelle proprie, rispondendo: “Il tempo è distorto”.

Espirò pesantemente ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Nascere omosessuale negli anni ’40 nel ghetto non era facile. Mia madre era una brava donna, ma era sola, io non avevo un padre e lei cercava sempre qualcuno che potesse crescermi in quel senso. Ogni volta che mi trovavano con una parrucca, un vestito sbagliato o un po’ di trucco, venivo massacrato di botte. Ero magrolino, malaticcio, per niente attraente e rischiavo di morire ogni volta che la temperatura scendeva un po’. Senza Bucky non me la sarei cavata, per questo gli devo tanto. Però non capiva, pensava fosse una fase, continuava a presentarmi belle ragazze.

Non ho raccontato nemmeno a lui che mi provavo di nascosto i vestiti di mia madre” raccontò.

Clint gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Vestito da uomo o da donna, è comunque il nostro Capitano e noi la seguiremo” disse.

Rogers inspirò pesantemente e si rialzò in piedi.

“Non avremmo dovuto perdere questo tempo. Devo controllare se ci sono feriti e poi raggiungere Nat con gli sfollati e…”. Iniziò a dire.

Clint lo abbracciò.

“Tireremo fuori le visioni dalla testa di Stark e sono sicuro che lui l’accetterà anche più di noi.

Magari riuscirà anche a fare colpo su di lui” lo rassicurò.

Rogers abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo platino, e rispose: “A me basta che si svegli dal coma. Abbiamo bisogno di lui per sconfiggere Thanos, inutile negarlo.

In fondo Ultron siamo riuscito a batterlo proprio grazie all’ultima creazione che ci ha lasciato prima di cadere nell’incoscienza”. Indicando Jarvis che svolazzava con un mantello nel cielo sopra di loro.

“Si sfoghi pure tutte le volte che ha bisogno” disse Barton, dandogli un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

< Erano segreti che avrei preferito dimenticare, ma… Ora che sono usciti, fanno meno male > pensò Rogers. “Contaci” ammise.


	2. Cap.5 L’era del Metallo giunge al termine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfS579b7wGQ; Nightcore – Zombie.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt:  
18) Ilunga. Dal tshiluba: persona che la prima volta perdona, la seconda tollera e la terza non ha pietà.

Cap.5 L’era del Metallo giunge al termine

“Thanos, lo so che sei nella mia testa e che puoi sentirmi. Sai, io sono fatto così. La prima volta perdono” disse Tony, invertendo la marcia del suo furgoncino. Evitò che il pugno di Thanos si abbattesse sul cofano e accelerò.

Happy ricadde su una delle pareti di metallo, gemendo, stringendo a sé il gigantesco guanto della Mark dov’erano incastonate alcune delle gemme dell’infinito.

< Dobbiamo raggiungere alla svelta Hulk. Strange ci ha detto che questa è l’ultima possibilità > pensò.

Tony assottigliò gli occhi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

< Prima il coma >.

_Tony gridò, alzandosi seduto, il letto sotto di lui cigolava, si voltò e si trovò davanti Rogers._

_“Ti sei svegliato, finalmente” esalò Rogers._

_Stark lo guardò con aria confusa, gli occhi arrossati._

_“I-io… io posso fare abbastanza… devo…” gemette, cercando di alzarsi in piedi._

_“Tony, ti sei appena svegliato da un coma. Devi rimanere giù” disse Banner. Raggiunse il lettino e con una grande mano verde obbligò Stark a sdraiarsi nuovamente._

_“Cosa diamine…” gemette Tony._

_“Sono successe delle cose mentre eri in coma…” disse Rogers._

_“Thanos?” esalò Stark._

_“In arrivo” rispose Rogers._

Un’enorme esplosione infranse i vetri del camioncino, l’onda d’urto lo fece volare all’indietro, le ruote si staccarono da terra, il mezzo rotolò, la lamiera si piegò.

Ci fu un’esplosione successiva.

“Tony!” gridò Thor, correndo in quella direzione. Una ventina di chitauri gli saltarono addosso, immobilizzandolo a terra, strappandogli il mantello rosso.

Thor gridò, un fulmine colpì in pieno sia lui, che si ricoprì di brillanti scintille, che i suoi avversari, quest’ultimi precipitarono al suolo ridotti a carcasse carbonizzate.

Thor sorrise, vedendo Ironman sfrecciare in volo sopra di lui, Happy gridava, con un braccio stringeva il guanto e con l’altro il migliore amico.

“Come fai a farlo tutti i giorni?!” sbraitò quest’ultimo.

” … La seconda volta tollero” sibilò Tony.

< Hai torturato Strange, mandato Loki, ma soprattutto risvegliato gl’incubi più sopiti del Capitano > pensò.

_“Tony, non ti ho mai chiesto di uccidere per me” disse Rogers._

_Tony gettò a terra la pistola, guardando il cadavere ai suoi piedi, sirene d’allarme suonavano tutt’intorno, ma filtravano a malapena dalle finestre dai vetri antiproiettile._

_“Ora che sono lucido e non rischio un attacco di panico a causa di continue visioni, posso anche farcela, Cap” mormorò. Fece un ghigno e piegò di lato il capo. “Inoltre sono appena diventato il più grande eroe americano, o sbaglio? Ho appena ucciso Hitler… era decisamente più ostico di quanto i tuoi spettacoli negli anni ’40 facessero supporre”._

_Steve raggiunse Tony e lo abbracciò._

_“Thanos lo aveva reso uno dei suoi generali. C’era molto poco di umano in lui…” esalò._

_Tony s’irrigidì, chiudendo gli occhi. “Dipende cosa intendi per umano, per me non lo era mai stato”._

_“Vorrei tu lo avessi fatto per tutte le atrocità che ha commesso, non per me” esalò Rogers. La schiena curva e le gambe piegate._

_Tony gli afferrò il mento e gli alzò il capo._

_“Come hai detto era uno dei distruttori di Thanos. L’ho fatto per questo pianeta Capitano. Di prima donna bastiamo io e Loki, non sentirti al centro della scena”. Scherzò._

Steve teneva bloccato Thanos tenendogli la mano con entrambe le sue, urlando di rabbia e furore, i piedi affondati nel terreno, l’intero corpo in tensione segnato dal sudore.

Thanos premette più forte, sentendolo gridare anche di dolore e con l’altra mano lo spazzò via, Rogers ricadde al suolo rotolando, gemette e ricadde esanime.

“_STAAAARK_! VI SPAZZERO’ VIA!” gridò il titano a pieni polmoni.

Tony gli atterrò alle spalle.

“La terza volta non ho pietà.

Avresti dovuto informarti sugli Stark prima di sfidarmi” ringhiò. L’elmo si ritirò, mentre i suoi occhi gelidi fissavano Rogers immobile in terra.

< … Ed ora sei qui, a tentare di distruggere la Terra per poi mirare all’universo; iniziando proprio dall’uccidere la mia squadra, il ‘mio’ Capitano > pensò Tony.

Thanos gridò, lanciandosi contro Tony, che sussurrò: “Ora”.

Hulk schioccò le dita, il raggio si partì dalle gemme nel guanto e colpì Thanos. La gemma della distruzione primeggiava di luce sulle altre.

Il titano si trasformò in polvere. Il suo intero esercito iniziò a correre via, in ritirata.

Tony si voltò, alle sue spalle innumerevoli esplosioni, le onde d’urto sfioravano la sua armatura e gli facevano ondeggiare i capelli castani ai lati del viso. Raggiunse Rogers e si chinò, sorridendo nel vedere che, tossicchiando, riprendeva i sensi.

Steven si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, sporcandosela di sangue e alzò il capo, era in ginocchio per terra.

Stark si piegò e gli porse la mano.

“Possibile che ti debba sempre salvare io il tuo bel culetto? Sarà anche il più bello d’America, ma…”. Iniziò a dirgli.

Rogers prese la mano di Tony e si fece aiutare a rialzarsi in piedi.

“Se continui a ripeterlo, finirò per crederci” disse Steven, sorridendogli.

“Thanos voleva dimezzare questo mondo, si faceva comandare da una sterile probabilità. Non era diverso da Ultron.

Con la sua fine, giunge anche la fine del metallo e della tecnica sopra ogni cosa” sancì Thor.

“Point Break, temo tu sia troppo positivo. Gli umani avranno sempre la minaccia più grande sulle loro teste: loro stessi” rispose Tony.

“Noi saremo qui per proteggerli proprio per questo” s’intromise Clint, mentre decimava nemici in fuga con le frecce.


End file.
